


oh, 'mega

by PersephoneHemingway



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Literally nothing to do with canon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neglect, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Plotworm, Reader-Insert, Self-Worth Issues, an idea i had in the shower, heat sickness, wouldn't leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: tony's been grieving, locked up in his lab— he's been treating you as a distraction, or a comfort he no longer deserves... then you go into heat.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	oh, 'mega

He’d been snappy since it all went down… you tried not to get in his way, give him time… you didn’t want to bother him.

But your _heat_ … you couldn’t bear it alone.

"Please Tony, _please_ , come out, it's really _really_ important..." you rested your sweaty forehead against the cool glass.

"You say that every time."

"Tony, please..."

FRIDAY kicked in, “Ms. (Y/N), would you like me to inform Mr. Stark about..."

"NO. No, it's okay. It's okay, I'll be okay. I'm going- going now."

&

Your teeth bit furiously into one of Tony's very expensive pillowcases.

You were in your shared bedroom trying to ease your heat pains with his scent, but it's been so long since he'd even slept there that nothing smelled that strongly of him at all. You sobbed and kicked your feet.

You crunched your knees to your chest, tore through sheets, bit at cloth until your gums bled. Then you bit at your hands, your arms.

You sucked hickies into your own chest as you humped your arm and tried to fit your entire hand into your pussy to simulate a knot.

Nothing was making any of it better.

You didn't have any of your toys. Tony hid them when he bonded you, only getting them out when he wanted to play.

_"They're not yours anymore, Omega. Your orgasms are mine, and only I can give them to you, understand?"_

It had never really been a problem before. He'd never left you so desperate, and he'd _never_ left you alone during a heat (not that you’d told him you were in one… _but really, he should’ve known, should’ve scented…_ _if he cared…_ ).

It used to be hard to get him to leave you at all; you'd had to convince him you'd be okay if he went off for a bit to save the world.

But right now, you really needed him. And he wasn't there.

You were a fever.

It wasn't until your heat had reached critical that FRIDAY's medical override kicked in and let Tony know what was going on.

Metal clattered down around his workbench as he ran to you. He kicked your door in. By this time you were unconscious and drenched in sweat and slick, a ruddy red flush consuming your skin. Tony crawled onto the bed until he was over and around you. You whined and rocked a little, but didn't wake up.

"Omega, 'mega, 'mega, 'mega, shhhhh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, shh, please Omega, please wake up..."

He was horrified at what his neglect had done to you. Heat sickness could _kill_ Omegas, and he'd let you get so far... he'd locked you out, ignored your cries, didn’t bother to scent for anything wrong.

_He'd failed as your Alpha_ , and now you were in danger. _Would you even want him anymore after this?_

He gently pulled your hands from between your legs and blew cool air onto your pussy. You shivered, and he gently pried himself away from you to wet some towels in the bathroom sink.

You cried out when your bodies lost contact, but soon let out a watery sigh as Tony draped cold soaked towels over your fevered skin.

He cared for you and kept FRIDAY running your vitals until your temperature left the danger zone and you blinked open heat-dazed eyes.

He held you as you dipped between wakefulness and sleep. Eventually, the cramps started twinging again, and you squeezed your legs together and rocked your hips in the vague direction of Tony's leg.

You mewled as he stroked through your hair and softly turned you on your side to face him. His face was an apology.

"You still need me, pretty girl?" His voice sounded desperate, uncertain, afraid. You melted into his eyes, reached out for him and curled closer.

"Mm, Alpha, of course... Missed you..."

"I'm sorry, Omega." He was relieved, but low.

"S'okay. Here now. Make the hurt stop, Alpha? Please? Need you, Tony..."

“I’ve got you Omega… ‘ve got you…”

&

It was afternoon, 48 hours post-heat; Tony held out an expensive watch to you, motioning with the intent to fasten it around your wrist.

"Omega for my Omega?"

You sighed then smiled, grateful as always for his treats, but tired from your heat and indifferent towards Tony's weak attempt at forgiveness.

"Thanks, Tony. It's beautiful." Emotion fell flat in your voice and in your eyes.

He cringed when he heard his name instead of his designation. It was rare for you to call him anything other than Alpha in the days surrounding your heat. He'd fucked up. Really fucked up. You may have sought comfort from him last night, but he was getting the feeling it was only because you biologically didn't have a choice.

You were always afraid of being a burden, and he'd made you feel like one.

You knew he was grieving; you knew he was dealing with his own shit, and the shit raining down on all the Avengers—but.

But you were always the caregiver, and this time _you_ _needed_ the care—during a heat, your Omega is at her neediest, and Tony had failed you as an Alpha.

He was sorry.

And you knew it by his scent, but it wasn't enough today. You wanted him to find the words and _say it_.

You wanted to squeeze up in between his arms, but only if he wanted you there too.

You needed reassurance.

You needed to be his Omega.


End file.
